


Ira Sancti (When The Saints Are Going Wild)

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Songfic, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der heilige Adolphus zieht von Land zu Land in seiner Mission, die Menschen zu Gott zu führen. Doch die Geschichten eilen ihm voraus, die Geschichten vom bösen Wolf, der bei Vollmond Jagd auf die Menschen macht. [Songfiction zu Ira Sancti (When The Saints Are Going Wild) von Powerwolf]





	Ira Sancti (When The Saints Are Going Wild)

Finster die Nacht, der Vollmond, kaum zu erkennen hinter den dichten Wolkenschwaden am Himmel. Stille hatte sich zu Mitternacht über das Land gelegt. Nur der Wind war zu hören, auffrischend und Regenwolken herbeitragend.

  In der Ferne blökte eine Schafsherde ängstlich.

  Kirchenglocken waren zu hören.

  Und das Heulen von Wölfen.

  Ein unnatürliches Heulen. Ein gefahrvolles. Kein gewöhnliches.

  Gefahr war im Verzug, Gefahr schlich auf grauen Pfoten durch die Nacht, hervorgerufen durch den vollen Mond. Er hatte die Gemüter erhitzt. Er hatte den Durst nach Blut geweckt. Der Hunger nach Fleisch war unersättlich. Menschenfleisch, süß, saftig.

   _Sie_  waren wieder auf der Jagd …

 

Der heilige Adolphus kam auf seinen Missionarsreisen viel durch wilde und gefährliche Landstriche. Nicht wenig an Geschichten bekam er da zu hören, doch selbst von den schaurigsten ließ er sich nicht beirren. Nicht mal, als es hieß, Werwölfe trieben in diesem Teil der Welt ihr Unwesen. Er hielt weiter daran fest, die barbarischen Heiden zum rechten Glauben des einen Gottes zu bekehren.

  Von Dorf zu Dorf zog er, hielt seine Reden, salbte die Menschen, vollbrachte Wunder. Kurz: Er tat ihnen Gutes. Die Menschen jubelten ihnen zu, als sie merkten, dass sie errettet worden waren. Sie liebten ihn und halfen ihm, wo er nur hinkam. Er lebte gut von den Almosen, gerade so, wie ein Wandermönch leben sollte.

  Dies sollte sich erst ändern, als er nach Armenien kam und die Schauergeschichten ihm mittlerweile vornweg eilten. Er hielt Predigten, er segnete die Menschen, er redete ihnen die Scharlatanerie aus. Der Satan würde ihre Seelen nicht bekommen, nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte! Er liebte seine Schäfchen und würde alles für sie tun.

  Doch warum mieden sie ihn auf einmal ängstlich, ja, jagten ihn sogar von ihrer Tür? So feindselig war ihm noch nie jemand begegnet. Woran es wohl lag? An seinem zugegeben nicht mehr so gepflegten Äußeren? Doch er reiste sehr viel umher, da war starke Körperbehaarung und ein allgemein ungepflegtes Äußeres durchaus vertretbar. Was er aber selbst nicht verstand, war die plötzliche Abneigung Silber gegenüber. Es  _schmerze_  regelrecht, wenn er es berührte.

  Und woher kam diese grässliche Narbe an der Schuler, die aussah, als habe ein großer Hund ihn gebissen?

  Er wusste es nicht und es spielte auch keine Rolle.

  Als er eines Tages ein abgelegenes, armenisches Dorf erreichte, sollte er die Antwort erhalten.

  Das Dorf lag die in den Bergen, versteckt zwischen dunklen Wäldern, an steile Hänge geschmiegt. Es war sogar so abgelegen, dass es auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet war und keinen Namen besaß, außer den, den ihm die Bewohner, ein armseliger Haufen Bauern, gegeben hatte. Die Menschen waren wenige, doch abgehärtet von dem rauen Wetter und den schwierigen Lebensbedingungen. Als Adolphus, noch keuchend von dem anstrengenden Aufstieg, das Dorf betrat, verschanzten sie sich sogleich in ihren Hütten, verrammelten Türen und Fenster und warfen ihm durch Ritzen im Holz ängstliche Blicke zu. Adolphus konnte gerade noch sehen, wie einige Leute ein Schutzzeichen vor ihm schlugen. Heidnischer Kram …

  „Mutter, der böse Mann!“, zischte ein halbwüchsiger Junge einer hohlwangigen Frau zu.

  „Still, Arman!“, mahnte sie ihn halblaut. „Locke die Bestie nicht zu uns!“

  Arman schlich zu einer Wand und ergriff die Mistgabel, die dort lehnte. Sein Vater David tat es ihm gleich.

  „Hoffentlich wissen die anderen ebenso bescheid, dass uns heute Nacht größte Gefahr droht“, sagte er flüsternd.

  „Heute Nach ist Vollmond?“, keuchte Ani, seine Frau.

  „Ja.“

  Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Wie schrecklich!“, jammerte sie. „Erst rissen sie nur unser Vieh, jetzt machen sie auch Jagd auf uns.“ Hastig eilte sie zu einem kleinen Bettchen und nahm die kleine Armine auf den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

  „Seht!“, sagte Arman. „Der alte Narek lässt ihn ein.“

  „Dieser Narr!“, zischte David.

  „Er war doch schon immer nicht ganz richtig im Kopf“, meinte Arman.

  „Nun bringt er uns alle um!“, schimpfte David. „Wir hätten den Priester gleich umbringen sollen. Er ist nicht nur einer dieser Spinner aus dem Westen, nein, er ist auch noch einer von  _ihnen_.“ Er wandte sich seiner Familie zu. „Lasst uns nun zusammen rücken und auf das beste für uns hoffen.“

  Sie setzten sich in einem Rund vor das kleine Kaminfeuer und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm. Nun hieß es warten, warteten auf den Angriff, der in diese Nacht gewiss erfolgen würde, sobald der volle Mond erschien. Denn dies würde die Nacht der Werwölfe werden. Alles, was sie wollten, war Blut, Blut von Mensch und Tier. Sie würden unerbittlich jagen, die Mörder der Mitternacht, und es gab kein Entrinnen. Kämpfen oder sterben, hieß es. Und stürben sie, würden sie zu einem von ihnen werden, eine weitere Monstrosität auf dieser Welt, die es auszulöschen galt. Doch sie waren schreckliche Gegner, zu mächtig für einfaches Volk … Was sollte nun bloß aus ihnen werden?

  Angefüllt mir derlei Gedanken waren die Stunden des Wartens, des Bangens, des Fürchtens. Schließlich fanden sie gegen Mitternacht ihr Ende. Finster war diese Nacht, bis der Vollmond hinter dichten Wolkenschwaden am Himmel erschien. Stille hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick über den Lang gelegen, angespannt, abwartend. Der Wind rauschte im Geäst der Bäume, Regen prasselte herab.

  In der Ferne blökte eine Schafsherde ängstlich.

  Panische Warnrufe waren zu hören.

  Und das Heulen von Wölfen.

  Es begann also.

  Der erste Tote war freilich der alte Narek, denn er hatte den Wolf schließlich eingelassen. Er starb einen grauenvollen, blutigen Tod mit zerfetzter Kehle und angefressenem Gedärm. Doch war er nur magere, knochige Beute, es gab hier schmackhaftere. Mit gefletschten Zähnen riss der Werwolf die Tür ein, die für ihn kaum ein Hindernis darstellte, und sprang auf die Straße. Noch immer hing ein hölzernes Kreuz um seine Kehle, der sich nun ein markerschütterndes Geheul entfloh. Das sodann vielstimmig beantwortet wurde.

  „Heute Nacht wird das Blut eines Heiligen fließen!“, knurrte David.

  „Welches Heiligen?“, antwortete sein Sohn. „Eines Unheiligen!“ Er packte die Mistgabel fester und sprang in den Regen hinaus, als erster und mutigster der Dorfbewohner. Seine Mutter schrie auf, wurde aber von David zurückgehalten. In Verteidigung ihres Dorfes benötigten sie alle Kräfte, die sie aufbringen konnten.

  Mit einem möglichst furchteinflößenden Kampfschrei stürzte sich Arman auf die Bestie, noch ehe sie seiner voll gewahr werden konnte. Er stach mit der Mistgabel so kraftvoll er konnte in das zottelige, schlammbraune Fell des Wolfes. Blut spritze, Geifer flog dem Jungen ins Gesicht, doch er gab nicht auf. Immer weiter trieb er die Zinken in das Fleisch seines Gegners. Der Wolf bockte und bäumte sich heulend auf. Dabei schleuderte er Arman von sich, der seine Waffe aus der Hand verlor.

  Mit Wutgeheul stürzte sich der Wolf nun auf den Jungen und war drauf und dran, ihn ebenso zu zerfleischen wie sein erstes Opfer, als David einschritt. Mit der Gabel stach er auf die Schnauze des Untieres ein, das daraufhin einen großen Satz nach hinten machte und so der Waffe auswich. David warf seinem Sohn ein großes Messer zu, das normalerweise zum Ausweiden von Tieren diente. Entschlossen packte Arman es.

  „Sieh her, du Miststück!“, rief er und hob das Messer. „Damit werde ich dich ausweiden, du wirst schon sehen!“

  Die feurig glühenden Augen, die direkt aus der Unterwelt zu kommen schienen, fixierten ihn. Der Wolf schnaubte wütend und schüttelte sich. Dabei löste sich die Mistgabel aus seinem Fleisch und fiel in den Schlamm. Er knurrte, Blut sickerte zähflüssig aus der Wunde. Als er erneut zu einem Angriff auf die beiden Bauern ansetze, sprang ein weiterer herbei und ergriff die Waffe, um Vater und Sohn beizustehen. Doch kurz bevor der Wolf die beiden mit seinen langen Sätzen erreichte, schwenkte er ab und hielt auf die Hütte zu, wo noch immer Ani und Armine saßen und bangten.

  „NEIN!“, brüllte David und sprang hinterher. Doch er war zu spät.

  Der Wolf riss ohne Mühe die Tür ein und drang ins Innere der Hütte. Ani und die kleine Armine, benannt nach ihren Bruder, starben nicht minder grauenvoll als wie der alte Narek. Der Werwolf stürzte sich auf sie und zerfleischte sie direkt vor den Augen von David und Armen. Mutter und Tochter waren in der Enge der Hütte zum Sterben verdammt.

  David stürzte kopflos hinterdrein. Armen konnte nicht sagen, ob die Nässe auf seinen Wangen und denen seines Vaters Tränen oder bloß der Regen war. Mit noch blutendem Maul, aus denen Fleischfetzen hingen, wandte sich der Wolf Vater und Sohn zu. Die Trauer hatte David besinnungslos und unvorsichtig gemacht, und das sah der Wolf. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er auf David zu und riss ihn von den Beinen. Sein Geifer trotze ihm ins Gesicht, während er ihn mit einer gewaltigen Pfote zu Boden drückte. Panik stand David ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er direkt vor sich die schrecklichen Fänge sah. Dann schnappten sie zu und rissen ihm das Gesicht aus.

  Armen schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er brüllte all sein Leid, seinen Schmerz und seine Wut hinaus und dem Wolf ins Gesicht. In nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte er seine gesamte Familie verloren. Und dieses Vieh war schuld! Wut loderte brennend in ihm auf, als er lediglich mit einem Messer bewaffnet auf das Biest losging. Der Mut der Verzweiflung trieb ihn an und ließ ihn alle Vorsicht fallen lassen.

  Der drahtige Junge sprintete voran, und gerade, als der Werwolf nach ihm schnappen wollte, sprang er hoch, wich somit den Zähnen aus und krallte sich in das Fell. Es stank erbärmlich, zumal es jetzt auch noch nass war, doch Armen klammerte sich mit aller Macht fest. Der Werwolf bäumte sich auf, warf den Kopf herum und versuchte, den Jungen zu schnappen. Doch dieser erwies sich als geschickter als gedacht, wie er den Zähnen auswich, sich aber weiterhin auf dem Rücken des Biestes hielt. Der Werwolf sprang hoch, buckelte, warf sich umher, ja, er wälzte sich sogar, und nur der weiche Schlamm rettete Armen das Leben. Auch so schon wurde er dadurch halb erdrückt. Doch er hielt sich weiterhin tapfer fest, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während der Werwolf wutentbrannt brüllte.

  Schließlich sah Armen seine Stunde gekommen, als seine Arme schon allmählich ermüdeten, der Werwolf es wohl aber auch leid wurde, ihn abschütteln zu wollen. Da holte Armen mit dem Messer weit aus und stach auf den Kopf des Wolfes ein. Erneut fuhr er auf wie ein feuriges Pferd und seine Gegenwehr war nun heftiger denn je. Ermutigt von Armens Heldenmut sprangen weitere Bauern herbei und stachen ebenfalls auf die Bestie ein, die tote Familie rächend.

  Schließlich war es Armen, der den Wolf den Todesstoß verpasste. Mit Tränen der Trauer und der Wut in den Augen hob er ein letztes Mal das Messer und öffnete der indes schon erheblich geschwächten Bestie die Kehle. Noch einmal setzte der Werwolf sich mit seinen letzten Kräften zur Wehr, doch fiel sein Versuch deutlich schwächer als die Male davor aus. In seinen Augen lag abgrundtiefer Hass auf jene, die lebten, jene, die nicht zu solch einem grausamen Leben wie er verdammt waren. Er setzte noch einmal zu einem letzten Angriff auf seine Angreifer an.

  Dann starb er.

  Als der große Wolf fiel wie ein gefällter Baum, sprang Armen von seinem Rücken und stieß ein Triumphgeschrei aus, doch fiel es deutlich verhaltener aus, als man vielleicht bei solch einem Sieg denken mochte. Seine Familie … tot. Viele weitere Dorfbewohner, die der Wolf in seinem Wüten in den Tod gerissen hatte … tot. Sie hatten gesiegt und waren doch verloren.

  Armen sah auf die zerfetzte Leiche des Priesters hinab. Nun, nach seinem Tod hatte er wieder seinen alten Körper erhalten, der böse Geist war aus ihm gewichen. „Verbrennt die Toden“, sagte der Junge mit dumpfer Stimme und leerem Blick. „Sonst werden sie noch so wie er.“ Und mit diesem Worten durchbohrte er dem toten Mann das Herz.

  Noch immer war grässliches Geheul aus den Wäldern zu hören. Ja, dies würde eine Nacht der Werwölfe werden …


End file.
